


Of Rain, Tears, and Freedom

by sacredORDINARYdays



Series: Revelations and the Overprotectiveness that Follows [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, The Force, The Force meddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredORDINARYdays/pseuds/sacredORDINARYdays
Summary: Sequel-ish to Of Secrets and Misunderstandings.Anakin and his crew of Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, and Echo have to land on Tatooine after an attack from the Separatists.He must face his past, but no one said Anakin had to face his past ALONE.OR:The Jedi provide emotional support, the slaves get freed, Anakin becomes somewhat emotionally stable, the clones are adopted into the Skywalker household, and Palpatine is forgotten.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Revelations and the Overprotectiveness that Follows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194389
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137
Collections: Guerra_das_Estrelas





	Of Rain, Tears, and Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Anakin doesn't kill any Tuskens, because really, Star Wars is depressing enough. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how to do Anakin Skywalker characterization, so please excuse me if this seems choppy. 
> 
> Thank you!

_Of course,_ Anakin thought wryly, _we had to land in Tatooine._

Rex, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Fives, Echo, and himself had barely managed to get out of the Star Destroyer in the _Twilight_ before the ship blew, after their fight with the Separatists. 

They had to jump out of hyperspace when their hyperdrive began to malfunction, and Anakin had practically short circuited when he realized that the planet they were heading towards was _Tatooine._

Curse his luck. Or rather, his lack of luck. 

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the voice screaming _master, master, master, DEPUR!_

He wondered if R2 would be able to fix his fried circuits, because he clearly was in no position to do so. 

Then he remembered his _mother,_ and had to force down the bile trying to claw its way out of his mouth. 

Oh this was _so not good._

Obi-Wan seemed to realize where they were going, and his head swivelled around so quickly to stare at Anakin that his former padawan wondered briefly if he got whiplash. 

Obi-Wan caught sight of Anakin’s pasty face, lips thinned in order to prevent a scream from breaking out, and muttered “Kriff.”

Anakin, despite his terrified state, couldn’t _not_ rise to such an opening. 

“That’s _uncivilized_ language, Master.”

Ahsoka turned to grin at Anakin, but her mouth slowly closed when she caught sight of his slightly accelerated breathing, and the too-tight smile adorning his face. 

“Master? Are you okay?”

The clones turned to look at him, and looked similarly disturbed. General Skywalker didn’t act like this. _Ever._ Well, besides on that one Zygerria mission, but surely…

Looking out the window at the orange-red planet before him, two suns scorching the land, Rex felt a suspicion form in the back of his mind. 

_Please,_ he thought, _please let me be wrong. Just this once._

All the heads in the ship turned to stare at Obi-Wan, and he nodded, confirming their worst fears. 

“It seems,” there was no humor in the Jedi Master’s voice now, “that we are landing on Tatooine.” 

Oh heck. 

Rex really, really, _really,_ hated the Separatists. 

Judging by the glowers on the faces of Fives and Echo, and silently noting the way Obi-Wan and moved unconsciously in front of his former padawan, as if protecting him from the darkness of the world, Rex wagered that if he were to go on a short... _excursion_ , and blow up some Separatist forces along the way, not on _purpose,_ _of course,_ he would probably get some help. 

Anakin’s lips quirked into a small smile, heartened by his friends’ concern. This time would be different. This time he would _be there,_ and so he _couldn’t_ be too late to save any of them, if needed. Of course, they wouldn’t _need_ saving, because he would die first before anything happened to the only family he had left in the galaxy. 

Calming his breathing, and schooling his features to show every bit of calmness that he didn’t have, Anakin landed the ship gently on the sands of his past. 

“Let’s,” _curse it, why did his voice crack,_ “let’s head to Mos Espa, it isn’t too far away, and there might be something there that I can use to fix the hyperdrive.”

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and he stood up, and blue-grey eyes filled with concern inquired silently how he was doing. Anakin wondered why he had ever thought that his Master was being cruel. (Palpatine’s words floated through his head, but he brushed them aside; Palpatine could be dealt with another day). 

Offering a smile that he didn’t truly feel, Anakin opened the door, and gestured for the rest of the crew to follow. 

“Come on, we should probably find some shelter. We could stay in the _Twilight_ for a night, but it’d probably be uncomfortable. And _not_ sand-proof.”

Anakin caught the small eye roll that Obi-Wan made, and huffed. Well, it wasn’t _his_ fault if they didn’t understand the horrors of sand. 

Before stepping out of the ship, however, a thought struck Anakin, and he wondered _why he didn’t think of this earlier._ Panic rising in his chest, he scrambled back into the _Twilight_ in search of something, _anything,_ to cover up his padawan. Togrutas were _expensive_ , and in a place like Mos Espa…

_No._ he thought. _Nothing would happen to her, it’ll be fine._

The false pretenses at security did nothing to quell his fear. Nothing was certain, not on Tatooine, and _certainly_ not when money was involved. 

Finally finding an old robe, he tossed it to Ahsoka, and shoved one of Obi-Wan’s to his former Master. 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, “what is the meaning of this Anakin? I can’t imagine this would be comfortable in all the heat.”

“Just--put it on, okay?” Anakin _really_ didn’t want to explain why. 

“No, Not until you tell us _why._ And I won’t get sunburned so don’t you dare use that as an excuse.” _Honestly,_ what was he _thinking,_ teaching Ahsoka to be so hard-headed. 

Still, they had to know the gravity of _what_ they were walking into. There was no escaping cruelty on Tatooine. It was in the people, in the heat, and in the never-coming rain. Rain meant freedom, and there was no rain on Tatooine. 

“Fifty-thousand.” 

Ahsoka scrunched her brows in confusion. The clones cocked their head, unsure of what their General meant. Only the slight widening of Obi-Wan’s eyes signalled to Anakin that he was beginning to understand. 

“That’s how much you’re worth. Togrutas are seen as a luxury, and a healthy one like you,” Anakin couldn’t help the pained laugh that escaped his lips, “ _priceless.”_

Rex and the men gripped their blasters, horrified, and Ahsoka stumbled back a little. Wordlessly, she put the robe on, and Anakin noted with satisfaction that Fives, Rex, and Echo had moved a little closer to surround her. 

“And you,” he said, turning to his Master, “you’re handsome.” 

The words nauseated him, and he remembered Gardulla’s slimy hands, holding his face, saying _you, slave boy, you’re pretty._

Obi-Wan gestured for him to continue with his explanation. 

“Don’t underestimate that,” Anakin all but growled, “pretty things are worth a lot in _places.”_

Thankfully, Obi-Wan didn’t press _what kind of places_ , but Anakin knew that he probably had drawn his own conclusions. There weren’t that many ways to make profits in Tatooine, after all, just moisture farms, animal farms, slavery, workshops, and dance halls. 

Turning to the clones now, he said “you should probably get rid of the armor. Too noticeable. In Tatooine, that’s the _last_ thing you want to be.” 

Handing each of them some spare clothes to put over their blacks, he waited until everyone was ready before explaining, “okay, first rule: _never, ever,_ waste water. Stretch a drop to fill a bucket.” his mother had taught him that, and for the first time, Anakin could bring up the memory of her without feeling so much _anger._ After all, if remembering her helped what was left of his family to survive, _he would do it._ “Second rule: if you see a slave, _look away._ Don’t make eye contact, and most importantly, _don’t engage in conversation._ Unless you have enough money to buy them, talking to them will only anger their Masters.” Ahsoka was wide-eyed at the _injustice_ of it, and Anakin would have agreed with her, a long time ago, when he was still young and believed that one day all the slaves would be free. He knew better now, and ignored the shards of guilt that gnawed at him when he remembered his name, _Skywalker, Ekkreth,_ and remembered what he was meant to do. “Third rule: if you see a hutt, especially one that seems powerful, walk the other way. Keep to the shadows. _Don’t let them see any of you._ If they do see you, _run. Get out of there._ Final rule: _never_ wander off. If you must go somewhere, go in pairs.”

Anakin realized that for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to _cry._ Which was absurd, of course, he hadn’t cried since he was _twelve_ , but he was so, _so scared._ He didn’t want his family to step into Mos Espa. He didn’t want them to _see_ the slave quarters. He wanted to keep them safe, but how was he supposed to do that if he was on the floor sobbing from the pressure like he so wanted to?

The Force surrounded him, comforting, saying _family._

Anakin knew what that meant. Looking each of the clones, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan in the eyes, he knew.

“I’m not losing any of you. You mean too much to me.”

And he _would_ keep them safe. There was no try. 

***

Mos Espa was dirtier than he remembered, which, honestly, was so _Tatooine_ that Anakin almost laughed. 

He didn’t.

He noticed how eyes landed on Ahsoka and Obi-Wan a little too long. How some of those eyes even began to leer at his men. Anakin stepped in front of every single one of them when he saw any person begin to stare. 

Most of those stares, though, were directed at Anakin himself. He wore Jedi robes designed for the summer season. Thinner, more breathable fabric, and more eye-catching too. 

It was the only way to protect his family in places like these. 

As he trudged through the sandy streets of the city, a small group of buildings caught his eye. 

Years of Jedi tutelage failed him as Anakin stumbled, only Obi-Wan’s comforting hands holding him upright. 

“Sir? Are you alright” Rex looked around, trying to see what had made his General falter.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan, softer, asked questioningly.

Pointing to a group of cream-white huts, sullied with years of use, Anakin managed to croak “Slave quarters. Lived there,” above the dryness of his mouth. 

Obi-Wan whirled around, and Anakin was sure that he was about to have another mother-hen episode. Yelping in alarm, he _just_ managed to tackle his former master right as Obi-Wan let out a feral growl and moved towards the quarters. 

While normally Anakin would have supported this behavior, he knew they could do nothing for the slaves, not with what they had. They needed Slave Chip Deactivators, and a lot of supplies. They simply _couldn’t_ do anything to help them, and if they tried, the slaves would be the ones the slavers took their anger out on. 

“Obi-Wan!” 

“Let me go padawan!”

“Not your padawan!”

“Still my child!”

“Serenity! Peace! Jedi Code! Master!”

“I’m sure the Jedi Council wouldn’t mind if I freed a few slaves, young one. Or burn down some slaver’s house. Or start a revolution. Or something like that.”

Anakin opened his mouth to protest but then--remembered the many, _many_ times Obi-Wan had gone crazy when someone even implied something about slavery, and the Council had looked the other way, Yoda going so far as to say _know what you are talking about, we do not. Trust Master Kenobi, we do. Mistaken, you surely are._

Mistaken his moldy nerf burger!

Most of the people Obi-Wan threatened _literally wrote_ in their reports that they would not work with someone who had almost killed them because of some implications of slavery. They were just asking! Obi-Wan didn’t even have proof!

Anakin was fairly certain the Council had burned those notes.

So just this once, he would concede that Obi-Wan was probably right. The Council _wouldn’t_ do anything. 

Honestly, if someone had told him a few months ago that _he_ was going to be stopping _Obi-Wan_ and the _Jedi Council_ from doing something dramatic, Anakin would have told that person that they were _insane._

Realizing belatedly that he had forgotten about the clones, Anakin jerked up, and panic flared in his chest when he realized Rex, Fives, and Echo were already heading to the quarters. 

Kriff. 

An hour later, Anakin finally managed to get his entire group far away enough from those _blasted_ buildings that he could let go of the tight grip in which he was holding Ahsoka’s padawan beads, Rex’s arm, Fives’s blaster (which the clone had yet to let go of), Echo’s scarf (which Anakin was grabbing with his teeth), and Obi-Wan’s sleeves. 

_Jeez,_ it was like he was their _parent._

Which really wasn’t too far from the truth, because the 501st were _all_ his children (truly, he already had papers ready for them to change their last names to Skywalker, if they wanted), and Ahsoka was practically a younger sister, but really? _Obi-Wan?_

The man was basically his _father,_ and _Anakin_ had to stop _him_ from going on a slave-freeing rampage. 

Though, that _did_ seem like a good idea, Anakin would admit. Maybe when they had more troops, they could come back…

Snapping out of his thoughts to glare at his companions, Anakin said, “Are we calm now?” 

Awkward shuffling.

“I _said,_ are we _calm now?”_

“Yes, General.”

“Yes, Master.”

Anakin turned his glare to Obi-Wan. 

Pouting in a way that was most _definitely_ not Jedi Master-like (he picked it up from Anakin’s padawan years), Obi-Wan reluctantly acquiesced. 

“Oh _fine._ I’m calm, Anakin.”

Rolling his eyes, Anakin led everyone into a small junk shop near the end of the city. The Force was pushing him in this direction, urging, tugging. 

He caught sight of the store, and everything in him told him to turn away. But the Force was insistent, _pulling,_ screaming _GO HERE._

Anakin took a deep breath. The past was behind him. He was _free._ And he had to admit, Watto hadn’t been the worst master to have. He would pick him over Gardulla _any day_. 

Anakin barely controlled his flinch as the Toydarian appeared in front of him. 

“Well, well, well, what’s this? _Customers?_ I hope you got something other than Republican credits, boy.”

Instinctively, Anakin bit back, “I’m a _person,_ and my name is _Anakin.”_

Watto’s eyes widened minutely. 

“Little Ani? Why, it’s been so long! I thought I recognized you! What, looking for work again?”

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s confusion through the bond. He paused. He _really_ didn’t want to deal with another _episode of protectiveness,_ which was sure to occur if Anakin told his Master who Watto was, but Obi-Wan also wouldn’t let this go. 

Heck. Of _all_ the junkyards of _course_ the Force had pulled him towards this one. 

“This is Watto. My former...ah--uh--” Anakin cleared his throat awkwardly. He had said the words so many times since being a Jedi, but this was _different._ That word was _different_ here. Here, it meant _depur._

Obi-Wan seemed to get the hint, though. 

_“Master?”_ Kriff, one would think he was half-wolf from the way he said that. 

He noted distantly that Rex was beginning to put new ammo into his blaster. 

Not. Good. 

“No, _no!_ Well, I mean, _yes_ , but _no, don’t overreact!”_

“Overreact? I think we’re _underreacting,_ Skyguy.”

Sometimes, Anakin really wishes his overprotective tendencies hadn’t rubbed off onto the people around him. 

“He was fine! Really! Watto never hurt me! I _promise!_ ”

Obi-Wan paused his animalistic growling and glaring just long enough to ask “ _Really?”_

Anakin was quick to reassure “Yes! I just worked in the shop, _that’s all!”_

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “That’s a _lie,_ young one, _I can feel it.”_

Rex lifted his blaster up.

Watto looked around, befuddled. 

Oh _great._

“Okay! Okay! I worked in the shop and pod raced, but _that’s it!”_

Echo turned to stare at him.

“You _pod raced?!”_

“ _When did you start?!”_ Obi-Wan all but screamed.

“Ah--seven?”

Anakin winced at the five cries of outrage that rang through the room. 

“ _Seven, Skyguy!”_

_“How dare he place my Padawan in danger! Pod racing!”_ Anakin didn’t even bother with the customary _not your Padawan._

_“The 501st is going to come back, with blasters blazing.”_

Fear clawed its way up Anakin’s lungs. He didn’t know what to do. Heck, the only thing he was good for was as a mechanic, but he couldn’t even get the parts to keep his family safe!

Obi-Wan seemed to sense his distress, and stopped glaring.

“Anakin? I’m sorry if we overwhelmed you, we just--”

He was cut off when his former padawan pulled him into a hug. 

“I know, _I know,_ just--can we just get the parts and get out of here? _Please?”_

That seemed to get Ahsoka and the men under control, and they stepped aside, grumbling, but still keeping concerned eyes on Anakin.

The weight of their love in the Force tore down the fear in his chest, and he felt like he could breathe again. 

He had the best family in the entire _universe._

Negotiating with Watto took less time, and considerably less money that Anakin would have expected. 

He supposed his five dramatic, scary, creepily powerful family members might have had something to do with it. 

This time, when he left the shop, Watto welcomed his exit, and asked him to never visit again. 

Anakin was sure he had never been so happy to follow instructions. 

They couldn’t find the right materials needed to fix the hyperdrive, but they _could_ fix the communicator, and within minutes of getting back to the ship, Plo Koon and, strangely, Kit Fisto were coming to pick them up. 

When the two Jedi arrived, Anakin nearly jumped for joy. He couldn’t _wait_ to get off this planet. Just as they were about to board, the Force twisted in distress? warning? caution? 

Before Anakin--or any of the Jedi--could figure out what the Force was saying, he caught sight of what the Force was telling them about. 

Oh.

Tuskens. 

A whole pack, judging by the numbers. They were probably making daily rounds, or guarding their property lines, if the weapons were anything to go by.

Something ugly reared in Anakin’s heart. 

Revenge.

He wanted it. He wanted their blood to spill the ground they spilled his mother’s on. 

It wasn’t the Jedi way, but he didn’t care. 

This time, when everyone looked at him, concerned about his emotional reaction, he didn’t hold anything back.

“Tusken raiders,” Anakin spat, “they killed my mother. Tortured her, beat her, until she was too weak to do anything but say a few words.” 

Obi-Wan turned to glare at them, but kept a restraining hand on Anakin’s arm. He knew what that meant. 

_Be careful. Mind your emotions._

Plo Koon and Kit Fisto regarded the nearing group thoughtfully, seemingly considering which course of action to take. 

The action was decided, conveniently, when the leader of the patrol passed by them, caught sight of Anakin, and _scoffed._

“Slave?” he sneered, “I can tell by your posturing, your _aura._ You know what they say about slaves right? Once a slave, always a slave, so don’t be getting ideas about _freedom, boy._ Freedom comes with rain, and there’s _never_ rain on Tatooine.”

With horror, Anakin realized that he _had_ adopted the slave posture, feet close together, shoulders slightly hunched, always a foot behind the master.

Obi-Wan shook with anger, nails digging into his hands. It was taking all his Jedi self-control to not _throttle the man_ right then and there. 

Eyes narrowed in irritation and protectiveness, Obi-Wan would guess that Plo Koon and Kit Fisto very much felt the same. 

“You know, we play with slaves sometimes,” he just didn’t know when to _stop._ Either the Tusken was oblivious to the glares he was receiving, or he believed far too much in the strength of his men. “They’re too cowardly to even _try_ to run, and the way they say _Master..._ empowering. There was one woman who tried to run, once. Went by the name of _Skywalker._ Pathetic. Like a slave could even be anything other than _worms on the ground.”_

Oh.

Anakin...wasn’t even angry anymore. He just felt...numb. Glancing slowly at his arm, he noted vaguely that Obi-Wan had let go. Well. That would explain why he was on the floor. 

Feeling droplets of water falling on his cheek, Anakin wiped them away, curious, only to realize that he was crying. 

_Yes, that would account for the water._

_Water._

_Crying wastes water. That’s what Mom always said._

_But--mom isn’t here anymore._

The thought brought him back to reality and Anakin started sobbing. Being back here, going to Mos Espa, it was _too much,_ and the voice in his head kept screaming _not free, NOT FREE!_ And he _was_ free, he _knew_ that, so why did it hurt so much? 

He couldn’t breathe, and was taking in rapid gasps of air that really took in no oxygen at all. 

His mother was _gone,_ and it was all his _fault,_ because he wasn’t there _soon enough,_ and now his family had to see him so _weak,_ and he couldn’t even _help them,_ and why would they want his help, because he couldn’t even save his _mother._

He felt Obi-Wan fall to the ground with him, and pull him into his arms. 

Safe.

Secure.

“Just breathe with me, Padawan. In-two-three, Out-two-three.”

Desperately keeping up with his Master’s warm, _safe_ voice, Anakin noticed for the first time that Rex, Fives, and Echo were engaging the Tuskens in a brawl, Ahsoka weaving in between the fights, helping whenever she could. 

Plo Koon and Kit Fisto were standing in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin protectively, lightsabers drawn, and looking very much like they were planning on how to commit murder without breaking the Jedi Code. 

Finally calming down enough to breathe normally, Anakin turned his head into the crook of his master’s neck, and cried quietly, for all the slaves, for his mother, and for all those who had never known the meaning of freedom. 

Obi-Wan said nothing, only held him closer, and let something slip into the bond that Anakin never thought he would feel from his master.

Love. 

He almost cried from the amount of it--well, more than he was already--and he sent back every inch of Love that he felt for his father, brother, and friend. 

Family.

It was only when dampness seeped through Anakin’s robe that he realized Obi-Wan was crying too. 

Crying for not being there when Anakin was younger. Crying for not knowing. Crying for not being able to save his mother. 

As the last tears streaked down Anakin’s face, Obi-Wan pulled him up. 

“Come on, young one. I think your friends are done with our visitors.”

The Tuskens were all unconscious, and Anakin silently complimented Ahsoka and the clones’ effectiveness. Plo Koon and Kit Fisto were tying the Tuskens together with their own robes, which was sure to cause quite a bit of confusion when they woke. 

Anakin smirked. And they said Jedi were above pettiness. 

Catching the eyes of Rex, Fives, Echo, and Ahsoka, he nearly fell _again,_ at the amount of concern in their eyes. 

Grinning, he grabbed them all , and squished them in the tightest hug in the galaxy. 

_Oh yeah. These men are SO getting the Skywalker name._

Then, something struck him, and he spoke to the Force.

_Hey Mom. You’ve got about eight hundred more sons. I hope you don’t mind. And one daughter._

But no...that didn’t seem complete.

_And Obi-Wan. He’s like my father. But also brother. I hope you don’t marry him though, that’d be awkward. And I think he’s got something for the Duchess of Mandalore._

That was...better. But still not everything.

_And the Jedi. The Jedi are like my family too. Really Mom, we went from two people to you, me, a sister, eight hundred brothers, Obi-Wan (who was really in a class of his own), and the entire Jedi Order as extended family. And Padmé. Your daughter-in-law. You’ll love her._

_You’ll love all of them._

_And you’ll meet them, one day._

_I can feel it._

And he could. The Force whispered in his ears, and he _knew_ that his mother wasn’t gone, that she was still with him, and that one day, their entire family would come together, and have the biggest life-day party in the _galaxy._ _No exaggeration._

Slinging his arm over Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, the strange group of three Jedi masters, one padawan, three _unique_ clones, and one probably-mentally-unstable guy (hey, Anakin had _self-awareness,_ okay) made their way aboard a gunship, their Force signatures singing in sweet harmony. 

Somewhere in the cosmos, the Force smiled. 

***

The Council were notified about what happened. Anakin didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t _this._

Mace Windu raised his eyebrow. “Am I understood, Skywalker?”

Anakin couldn’t even begin to formulate an answer. 

He had gotten another assignment. This time, it was to Tatooine for a ‘scouting’ mission, to see how Republic control was holding in the Outermost Rim. 

_I expect to see no slavery._ Was written in the mission objectives. 

_1000 Slave Chip Deactivators._ Was listed in the supply column. 

Anakin was pretty sure he had just been given permission to free all the slaves on Tatooine.

Glancing back up at Windu, Anakin swallowed. 

“This--are there any other objectives Master?”

Windu grunted non committedly. “Just...report if you see Separatists, or something.”

Okay. So this was _definitely_ a Slave Revolution mission. 

Elation, wild and _free_ bubbled up inside Anakin.

“The 501st will be joining me?”

“And Obi-Wan.”

In response to Anakin’s shock, Windu explained, “your master wouldn’t allow you to go without him. So…” he gestured vaguely to Obi-Wan and most of the 212th who were waiting for him. 

Grinning, Anakin said, “I won’t let you down, Master.”

Windu smiled wryly. “You know Skywalker, I’m inclined to agree with you on this one. I have a feeling this mission will be _quite_ successful.”

Anakin decided that _maybe_ he liked Windu after all.

Practically prancing to the 501st and Obi-Wan, Anakin shouted, “Come on, men! Let’s go to Tatooine!”

The 501st had never been so happy to go to a place with only sand.

***

The ‘mission’ was over in a month, and though the slaves still needed to find jobs and places to stay, they no longer had _bombs_ inside of them, and they were _free._

As the last slave was unchained, they began dancing. 

It was a haunting dance, filled with pain, loss, fear, but most importantly, hope. 

Hope, and joy, and love. 

As the slaves danced, _willingly,_ around the open fire, clouds came, and for the first time in a hundred thousand years, the windows of the skies opened, and water flooded the land. 

Anakin rose, awed, in the rain that now began to cover the sands of Tatooine. 

He laughed, delighted, and understood what the Force had been whispering in his ear since that day he stepped back onto this planet. 

He was free. And soon, everyone else would be too. 

Pulling Obi-Wan up to his feet, and Ahsoka too, he dragged his family, Jedi and clones alike, into the circle of _free peoples,_ and they danced. 

They danced, and they were free under the cleansing tears of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Palpatine proceeds as in canon, and he tries to convince Anakin that the Jedi are evil. Anakin, of course, is known to have a rough relationship with Windu, so Palpatine thinks he's got this in the bag. Anakin stares at him, because, really, as much as Anakin may disagree with Windu, the Master still was the one who gave him the OKAY to free the slaves. So he doesn't really believe Palpatine all that much. 
> 
> Palpatine dies. Anakin doesn't fall.
> 
> Luke and Leia are born! Anakin teaches them to call EVERY SINGLE JEDI aunt or uncle.
> 
> The Jedi Council didn't stand a chance. The first little peep of "Uncle" from Luke and Plo Koon was a lost cause. When Leia hugged Windu's leg he completely forgot about the possibility of expelling Anakin from the Order. 
> 
> I mean...it wasn't that bad, right? 
> 
> Obi-Wan is the one exception to the rule. He gets called Grandpa. Yoda cackles each time because even he gets called "Uncle", and so Obi-Wan is left confused on whether the twins truly think he's older than Yoda. If so, he blames Anakin. His padawan gave him far too many premature grey hairs. 
> 
> The twins don't actually think that he's older than Yoda, but their dad says he's their Grandpa, and he knows EVERYTHING, so who are they to question it?


End file.
